Governor's Quest
by Zealogical
Summary: This story is based after the prison war in Season 4 and The Governor's army won. This is a scenario of what would possibly happen after the events of the prison war. This story is Rated T for now but may possibly be Rated M in the future.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

So this is based after the prison war and is indeed a what if scenario based if the governor and his army had won the war. Daryl was bitten by the walker that was behind him before he was able to put the grenade in the tank; therefore the tank is still in good shape.

_Everyone's Status After The Prison War:_

_Rick's Group:_

Rick = Dead • Carl = Dead • Judith = Alive

Daryl = Undead

Michonne = Dead

Maggie = Unknown • Beth = Alive

Glen = Dead

Bob = Dead

Tyrese = Alive • Sasha = Dead

Lizzy = Alive • Mica = Alive

_Governor's Group:_

Phillip/Governor = Alive

Tara = Unknown • Lily = Alive

Mitch = Alive

Alisha = Dead • Ross = Dead

Rest of the Governor's Group = Alive

_Others:_

Abraham = Alive • Eugene = Alive • Rosita = Alive

Carol = Alive

Claimed Group = Alive

Terminus Group = Alive


	2. Chapter One: After

_Chapter One: After_

"We did it, we wiped them out but what are we going to do about the prison? It's no longer inhabitable." Mitch said to The Governor. The Governor's ultimate plan was to rebuild Woodbury but he knew that he would need a temporary place in the meantime. The Governor recalls seeing "Terminus" during his travels.

"Everyone, the prison is no longer safe. I would like to rebuild what this group destroyed and that is Woodbury however, we need a temporary safe place for now and before I found all of you, I remember seeing something about Terminus; there were railroad tracks that leaded there, let's get our things and head out." As everyone heads for the tracks and Mitch drives his tank following them, Lily asks Phillip if they can have a chat alone.

"Why didn't we just try to live with them instead of fighting over the prison? Now no one can live there and here we are going to terminus. Why didn't you mention that to begin with?" The Governor put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "They were lying Lily, if we were to put down our weapons and walked through the gates, we would have all been shot down by them. As for Terminus, I was afraid that Terminus also might be a lie, and it still possibly could be but that's our only shot right now."

As everyone was about to continue on, they fight off a few walkers and they hear a truck in the near distance. The Governor and part of the group follows him to see about it while the others wait. The people out of the truck are Abraham's group.

"Where you guys headed?" said Abraham. "Terminus…" said The Governor. "How would you guys like to go to Washington DC with us? Eugene here knows what caused the outbreak and might be able to fix everything and the more people we have, the better" The Governor kind of doesn't want the world to be saved because he would then lose his leadership but at the same time, he doesn't really want to keep going on like he is now but part of him thinks that they're lying. He kind of wants to kill them and take their supplies but then again, they could also be very helpful.

"How about this, we go to terminus to eat and get some rest for a few days, and then we head to Terminus?" said Phillip. Abraham got little irritated. "We need to be heading there now, the sooner we get there; the sooner we can save the world. Eugene was already tired and liked The Governor's idea. "Let's go with them to Terminus and then we can head for DC." "I don't know about this…." "Trust me, I'm smarter than you."

Abraham's group joins with the Governor and his group and heads to Terminus. During their travel, Lily notices someone watching them. "I have to use the bathroom, go ahead, I'll catch up." Everyone continues on while Lily goes to confront the person watching them. "Who are you and why're you following us?"

"My name is Carol. That man you are with, The Governor, he's killed several people, innocent people. He's no good." Lily is seemingly confused. "You mean Brian? Ever since I seen him, he shot my daughter like it was noting, I wanted to do nothing but kill him ever since. I know she was bitten but he did it as if he didn't care. The reason I didn't shoot him is because I know my sister is still out there and I don't want to put my life at risk until I at least know she is safe." "I know what you're going through; I lost my daughter as well." "I have to go; I won't tell anyone that you're following us. If you proceed, please be careful. "

Carol continues to follow for a short amount of time until she sees Tyrese, Mika, Lizzie, and Judith nearby. She heads towards them and warns them about The Governor being nearby.


	3. Chapter Two: Claimed

_Chapter Two: Claimed_

As Phillip Blake aka The Governor aka Brian Herriot and his group continue to Terminus, they stop for the night to rest. Phillip and Mitch take the first watch. "Mitch, can you continue to take watch? I need to do a little thinking on my own." As Phillip wonders around the woods, he comes across an abandoned white house and heads back to the group. "Everyone, I found an abandoned house, we can gather supplies and continue to rest there."

As they head for the house, they run into another group. The group includes Joe, Tony, Harley, Lou, Len, Billy, and Dan. "What do you want?" asked Joe as him and his group had their weapons pointed at them. "The house," Said Mitch. "The property has already been claimed, by us," Said Len. "Well now we're claiming it. I have a tank. You can either leave or die; your choice, the last group we fought with ended up dying."

"Well, I guess you're right about that. We'll pack our things and head out," said Joe. The claimers end up packing everything and leaving but not very far. Phillip and his people settle into the house.

Joe and his group are within the area, planning their strategy against The Governor's group. Later that night, Abraham was on watch. Abraham heard a noise coming from the east and decided to check it out without going too far from the group. As Abraham's back is turned, Lou hijacked the tank and started heading for the house. Everyone was asleep except for Phillip.

Phillip, seeing the tank move and Mitch fast asleep, escaped and ended up on his own without being seen. The tank tore the house down and ended up killing Rosita and a few unnamed members of The Governor's group. Mitch snuck behind the tank, going inside and having a fight with Lou. Lily shot Tony in the head; Abraham went on a rampage over Rosita's death and shot Dan and Harley in the head. He ran out of ammo and started heading after Len. Len shot Abraham in the arm with an arrow but it didn't stop Abraham because of his adrenaline rush, he kept going towards him, eventually catching him and brutally beating him to death.

Mitch ended up killing Lou. Joe shot Lily in the chest, killing her and causing her to reanimate. Eugene took a knife and stabbed Lily in the head. Joe and Billy ended up escaping. A couple hours later, Phillip, Joe and Billy ended up crossing paths however, Joe and Billy didn't recognize Phillip being in the other group. "Well, look at who we got here. How did you lose that eye? I bet you have an interesting story," Joe said to The Governor. Phillip didn't respond to that and realized that they didn't recognize him.

"Where are you headed?" asked Joe. "Terminus..." When Joe heard this from Phillip, he chuckled and said "Terminus is a lie, what's your name?" "Brian Herriot..." "Nice to meet you Brian, the name's Joe and this is Billy."


End file.
